


I'm Never What I Like

by junkyreen



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Also will include other ships besides thominewt, Its kik bc thats better than skype, Mostly groupchat stuff, Multi, hes a scared boy, hes also an artist, i feel like thomas is totally an artist so, it's gonna be gay, many characters that werent listed are mentioned for a brief amount of time, possibly trenda?, thomas has social anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9359939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkyreen/pseuds/junkyreen
Summary: On the first day of school, every student in Thomas's art class must create something about themselves. Thomas deciders to draw a picture with him on his phone. On his phone, he put his Kik profile, showing his actual Kik. His piece is put up in the halls of the school and Chuck finds his Kik and adds Thomas to a group chat. That's how Thomas met Newt and Minho.





	1. Chapter 1

Thomas nervously plopped his phone into his right hand, repeating this action multiple times. It was the first day of school, and Thomas was completely new. He didn't know where any of his classes where and was worried about being late. He took a deep breath and got out of his car, walking to the front of the school. Was Thomas ready for this? Probably not. He didn't enjoy meeting new people, or talking to people for that matter. That reminded him to ask his mother if he could get another appointment with his therapist soon.

He didn't like the idea of a therapist at first because, in order to have a therapist for his social anxiety, he had to meet a new person. But, now that he'd had several sessions with her, he thought it helped him.

Thomas walked through the halls of the school, trying to find his locker. 

'Three eighty-one, three eighty-one,' he thought, trying his best to memorize it. Once he had found his locker, he sighed in relief. That was one thing that he was worried about. Thomas put his books and every binder except his Art binder into his locker, ensuring that everything was organized perfectly. Books underneath the divider, binders on top. Just the way it should be.

Thomas kept his sketchbook and drawing references in a three-inch binder for art class. He wasn't the best artist, but Thomas honestly thought that he was at least decent. He did enjoy art, which is why he had so many references that he needed a three-inch binder to keep all of them in. On his way to finding his art class, he glanced at his map of the school. It had all the first floor classrooms on the front, and he noticed that his art class was near the north-west corner of the school. That was easy to remember.

Once Thomas saw the door to the classroom, he sighed in relief. Stopping in the hallway, he pondered if he should go in and be early or wait. While he was thinking, a person ran into him, almost knocking him over. Thomas stumbled and reached to the wall to keep him up. He glanced at the guy who ran into him, who was already leaving without saying sorry, and noticed his blonde hair and odd eyebrows. Shrugging his shoulders and trying to stay calm, Thomas decided to walk into the art room. 

'Mistake, mistake, mistake,' he chanted in his head as he noticed there was only one person and the teacher in the room. He decided to suck it up and sit at one of the tables in the back, putting his backpack on the back of the chair. He pulled out his binder and pencil box that was specifically for art pencils and erasers. Pulling his sketchbook out of his binder, he decided to draw pictures of his favorite characters from a video game he played last night.

 

By the time class had started, Thomas had finished sketching out most of his work. He had put it away and was paying attention to the teacher as she talked about the importance of knowing who you were for this project. Her instructions where to create something with the materials in the room or any you had brought, that represented something about you. Thomas had immediately thought of an idea and when the teacher had finished talking, he had gotten up to get a large piece of paper to draw on. He started making basic shapes that would eventually be something, hopefully, amazing.

When Thomas finished the drawing part of his picture, class was well over half done. He grabbed his colored pencils from his bag and managed to finish coloring in every part of his picture with a few minutes to spare. He made his name in normal pencil in the top right corner in big letters with a line underneath it. He was actually really proud of what he accomplished even though he had rushed through it.

He took a breath in and slid out of his chair to give the teacher his finished work. The teacher praised him, saying that he was an incredible artist though he didn't believe her. She asked if she could hang up the picture and Thomas nodded yes quickly, wanting to sit back down so he could calm down his nerves.

 Lucky for him, the teacher had gotten to hanging up the picture right away. He could go sit down and be relaxed for the last few minutes of class before worrying about his next period.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chuck is cooler than you added Thomas ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

When the notification popped up on Thomas's phone, he started to panic. New people, most likely from his school, added him to a group chat with who knows how many of them in it. Thomas sat and stared at his phone and took deep breaths. They expected him to respond, right? And, if he didn't, they would get upset.

He didn't want to make people upset; that would be bad.

Chuck is cooler than you: this is the guy

Newt Newt: bloody hell the shrug emoji

MinHOE DONT DO IT: why did you add an outsider

Chuck is cooler than you: like I said, I saw his kik on a drawing at school. It was actually rlly good I'll have to show you guys it

Thomas ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯: ...Uh no.

Chuck is cooler than you: THOMAS NO

MinHOE DONT DO IT: and so the outsider speaks

MinHOE DONT DO IT: hello Thomas shrug Emoji

 MinHOE DONT DO IT: welcome to the crew

MinHOE DONT DO IT: I'm eagle one

MinHOE DONT DO IT: ably is been there done that

your friend Alby: I swear im the only one that's normal one here 

MinHOE DONT DO IT: newt is currently doing that

Newt Newt: MINHO I SWEAR TO BLOODY HELL

Newt Newt: WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DO THIS

MinHOE DONT DO IT: gally is if I had to pick a guy

Gallys magnificent eyebrows: I don't even like most of you

MinHOE DONT DO IT: and Chuck is eagle two

Chuck is cooler than you: Thomas im sorry for adding you 

Chuck is cooler than you: this was a mistake

Thomas ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯: ...

Newt Newt: I apologize for Minhos behavior

Thomas ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯: How many people are in this group chat?

your friend Alby: counting you there's six I think

 Chuck is cooler than you: ye

Gallys magnificent eyebrows: we have a bigger gc im not sure why you were added to this one

Newt Newt: im gonna introduce myself properly

Newt Newt: Im Newt and im British 

New Newt: also i am better than minho

MinHOE DONT DO IT: HEY

MinHOE DONT DO IT: FIGHT ME NEWT

Gallys magnificent eyebrows: I'm gally and I wasn't kidding when I said I don't like people in this group

Gallys magnificent eyebrows: I guess ably is okay but idk

your friend Alby: so im ably and im pretty much the best person in this group

your friend Alby: by that I mean that everyone else here either talks about memes too much

your friend Alby: except Chuck hes small and pure and doesn't deserve to be judged as harsh as the rest of these shanks

Chuck is cooler than you: yes I am v pure thank you for noticing

Chuck is cooler than you: I'm the guy that found ur amazing artwork when going to lunch obviously

MinHOE DONT DO IT: was it really that good tho

Chuck is cooler than you: but yeah im a freshman so there's that.

MinHOE DONT DO IT: bc you have mentioned it like five times now I want to see it

Chuck is cooler than you: yes it was really good

Thomas ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯: I'm not that good of an artist. I rushed when making that.

 Chuck is cooler than you: oh my god 

Chuck is cooler than you: sit at our lunch table tomorrow so I can fight you face to face.

Thomas ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯: I don't know if i have the same lunch period as you?

Newt Newt: we have lunch fourth period

Thomas stopped and bit his lip. He had to say yes, didn't he? If he didn't, they might not like him anymore.

Thomas ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯: I have that lunch period too.

MinHOE DONT DO IT: well its a date sit with us tomorrow

Thomas ran a hand through his hair. He really had to meet these people in real life now and he was already stressed.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Thomas sighed as the bell rang, signaling fourth period. He didn't exactly know what anyone but Alby looked like because apparently, as Alby said, everyone liked memes. All their profile pictures were either too altered to tell faces apart or their profile pictures were just plain memes. He didn't bring a lunch to school because of his nerves and wasn't planning on buying a lunch either, so when he got to the lunchroom all he had to do was start to look. After five minutes, he decided that maybe just asking would be easier. 

Thomas ┐_(ツ)_┌━☆ﾟ.*･｡: Where is your table?

Thomas ┐_(ツ)_┌━☆ﾟ.*･｡: I can't see anyone's face.

Chuck E. Cheeses: By the windows on the left side of the cafeteria

Thomas nodded and looked up from his phone, shutting it off and putting it in his pocket. He started walking to the left side of the room, scanning every table until he saw Alby's face. It was conwiderebly easy to find their table after learning that it was by the windows. When he saw the table he thought might be the right one, he texted the group chat just to be sure. 

Thomas ┐_(ツ)_┌━☆ﾟ.*･｡: So, are you sure I should sit with you guys? Because I can back down if you want.

 He looked at the table, watching as one boy was rapidly typing on his phone. 

never gonna give you up: yes now sit over here

never gonna give you up: bloody hell did minho change my name again

never gonna let you down: WE NEEDED MATHCING NAMES

Thomas chuckled slightly before remembering that he needed to go to the table at some point before lunch ended. With major butterflies in his stomache, Thomas took a breath in and started to slowly walk to that end of the cafeteria. Was there even a seat for him? What if they didn't really want to sit with him? It's probably a joke, anyway. 

By the time he thought that, he was already a few feet away from the table. His head yelled at him to abort the mission, leave the scene, but when he turned around someone had called his name.

"Thomas!" 

'Oh fuck, oh what do I do? Do I turn around and be friendly or do I just keep walking?' Thomas decided that he had already froze up, so he might as well just turn around. He looked at the table, gulped, smiled, and waved.

A boy with curly hair on his head slammed his hands on the table, standing up. "Get over here so I can fight you about your amazing art."

Thomas slowly walked towards the table, gripping the strap of his backpack that was on his shoulder. He started to fidget with it as a habit. He slowly sat down at the only seat left at the table, making it completely full. Practicaly a nightmare.

A cute blonde boy that totally peeked Thomas's interests spoke up. "The kid who greeted you with a fight is Chuck, I'm Newt, and this wanker is Minho."

'Of course he has a british accent too.'

Thomas turned to the guy Newt pointed to when he said Minho. He was cute too. This wasn't good for Thomas. 

"Gally is the one with those weird eyebrows, Winston is the guy that is sleeping, and Alby is reading."

Thomas slowly nodded after a minute, trying his best to match everyone's faces with the names. He could probably remember most of them because Newt and Minho were cute, Chuck wanted to fight him, and Gally was that guy with the eyebrows that could easily be connected to his face.

"So, Thomas, do you have any art you can show us so we know why Chuck wants to fight you?" Minho asked.

Thomas nodded, getting his sketchbook out from his backpack. He placed it gently on the table, passing it to Newt. It wasn't the sketchbook he did important stuff in, anyway.

"Bloody hell, Chuck, you were right. This is really good," Newt said, flipping the page.

Minho whistled. "This is great, Thomas."

Thomas shook his head, "No, it's not."

Minho and Newt didn't move their heads, bot both sets of eyes looked at Thomas after that. Then they looked at eachother and gave eachother a knowing look.

The bell rang, and Thomas reached out to grab his sketchbook back from Newt.

When he was walking back to class, he realized he did it.He met them and nothing bad happened. 


	4. Chapter 4

Minhomo: guysguysguys

Thomas ┐(‘～`;)┌: What?

Minhomo: my parents are going out this weekend what do you say we have a party

Your Captain Gally: I'm down

Newty boy: me too

Alby: I'll supervise

Chuck the coolest dude: let's  do iT

winston ur boi: I'm still grounded so

Minhomo: why you got your phone tho

winston ur boi: my mom gave it back

Minhomo: what about thomas??

Thomas ┐(‘～`;)┌: Uh

Thomas: Is it just us at the party or?

Minhomo: yeet 

Thomas ┐(‘～`;)┌: When should I show up?

Minhomo: like 10 pm Saturday

Thomas ┐(‘～`;)┌: I'll be there

 

 Thomas turned the screen on his phone off and bit the inside of his cheek. Wow. He didn't know how the party would go, and he was nervous. Everyone he met seemed cool, but he didn't know how everyone would act outside of school. There was a chance they would be the same, but there was also a chance that they would be completely different.

That scared Thomas more than anything, really. He barely knew then as it was, and if they were different, then it would cause everything to be difficult.

He sighed and grabbed _Love Letters to the Dead_ from his bag, continuing to read the book in an attempt to calm down. He needed to read for homework anyway.

\-----

The next day, Friday, Thomas decided to just not go to the cafeteria. He instead went to the library to listen to music and relax before his next classes. He was about to fall asleep until his phone dinged with a notification. Annoyed, he opened his eyes and checked his phone to see that Minho had messaged him on Kik.

Minho the dank meme: boi where are you

Minho the dank meme: why are you not here

Minho the dank meme: we miss you, Tomas 

Thomas: Sorry, on my way.

Thomas got out of the beanbag he was sitting in and stretched. He assumed the group would be at the same table, but wanted to stall as much as possible. He picked up his backpack and flung it over his shoulder.

Slowly, Thomas walked to the cafeteria. He ran his hand along the wall as he walked, calming his nerves slightly. His fingers went up and down into the crevices of the wall.

Sooner than he expected, Thomas found himself in front of the lunchroom doors. He opened the doors and put his hands in his pockets, walking towards the same spot as yesterday. Thomas noticed quickly that it was a few tables down from the other one.

So there wasn't a designated table each time, good to know.

Thomas slowed down, taking smaller steps before he realized the table was absolutely full. There was no way he could sit down without asking someone to move over. 

Taking a deep breath in, Thomas strode to the table, standing behind someone that he didn't remember the name of. (Was it Winston?) He gave Minho and Newt, who were sitting across from where he was standing, a small wave.

"Thomas! How's it going?" Chuck asked, turning so Thomas could see the curly haired boy's face.

"I'm fine. How about you?" Thomas asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm good!"

Thomas stood there awkwardly as people continued their conversations, thinking that he should leave, so he didn't intrude. He was staring past Gally when Minho said something, startling Thomas.

"Thomas, why don't you sit next to me and Newt?" Minho asked, already making room for Thomas to sit.

Thomas walked to the couple, sitting in between them, noticing how their shoulders rubbed against each other when he sat. 

Thomas listened to everyone talk, staying silent as his head began to lean towards Newt. He tried his best to keep from falling asleep, but Minho's voice was kind of soothing, and Newt's shoulder was comfortable...

 

The next thing Thomas knew, Newt was shaking Thomas's shoulder in an effort to wake him up. 

"Hm? Do I have to get up?" Thomas mumbled, disoriented from his short nap.

When Thomas opened his eyes, he noticed that Minho and Newt were the only people at the table, and the cafeteria was mostly empty.

"Yeah, Tommy, you have to go to your next class."

Thomas groaned, nuzzling into Newt's neck.

"Don't want to. 'M tired." 

Unbeknownst to Thomas, Minho and Newt shared a look. 

Minho spoke up this time, "Thomas, you don't seem like the type to be okay with skipping class."

When this was brought to Thomas's attention, he snapped his head up. 

"Shoot, how long ago did the bell ring? Do you think I'll be able to make it to class on time?" Thomas asked, already standing up. 

"About a minute ago, you'll be able to make it is you're fast," Minho said, following Thomas out the lunchroom doors.

"Listen, thanks for waking me up but, I really have to get to class. You two should too. I don't want to be the reason you're late." 

After Thomas had said this, he was out of the doors and dodging people in the hallway, trying to get to class on time. Luckily, he had his things in his backpack.

 

When Thomas got to his class (on time, though the bell rung right as he was walking through the door.), his face went aflame as he realized how affectionate he had been with Newt. He barely knew the guy, that wasn't supposed to happen.

But, then again, things you don't expect happen all the time. Now, of course, Thomas was worried about what would happen the next time he saw Newt. Or maybe even Minho. Or the rest of the group, because he fell asleep and surely some of them had noticed that he was leaning on Newt's shoulder. That could lead to people in the group not liking him and kicking him out of the group already, or someone else could have seen and assumed the worst of him. He was already a new kid; he really shouldn't have done that.

 

And that's what lead Thomas to stand in front of Minho's house for a total of ten minutes, debating on knocking. That is until Newt showed up behind him.


End file.
